


Наблюдатель

by Toriya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Зараки ни хрена не понимал в красоте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наблюдатель

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Пейрингов на дайри

У тихого пруда она гулять любила,  
За нею наблюдал я с дуба каждый день,  
Я чувствовал, что к ней в моем сердце что-то было,  
И это с каждым днем становилось все сильней.

Король и Шут

Капитан Зараки ни хрена не понимал в красоте. Его оставляли равнодушным закаты над Сейретеем, которыми вечно любовался торчащий на крыше Юмичика. Не прельщали смазливые мордашки и точеные фигуры девиц в дурацких журналах, притащенных кем-то из Мира живых. Он пару раз полистал засаленные страницы, с трудом подцепляя обслюнявленным пальцем непослушный глянец, забросил журналы в угол, да и забыл о них. Его не ввергала в полуобморочный транс цветущая сакура — он только отплевывался от настойчивых лепестков и нетерпеливо разгонял рукой розовую метель. И Фудзияма в рассветных лучах солнца не вызывала в нем душевного трепета, хотя он однажды честно пялился на нее добрых полчаса, пытаясь понять, что же с ним не так.

Ему нравилось смотреть не на изящные изгибы прекрасных женских тел, а на перекошенные оскаленные морды бойцов. И видеть в глазах не томную печаль или наигранную страсть, а животное бешенство и азарт битвы. Он променял бы сотню лучших оргазмов с самыми искусными шлюхами на минуту настоящего боя, и тысячу цветущих сакур с Фудзиямой в придачу на жратву и хороший сон после горячей драки.

Капитан Зараки ни хрена не понимал в красоте. Об этом знали все, от капитанов до новичков. Но была у него одна тревожная слабость, о которой не подозревал никто. Она пугала до мерзкого трепыхания в желудке и раздражающей дрожи в коленках. При мысли о ней Зараки мутило и потряхивало, как после жутких Американских горок, на которые однажды затащила его Ячиру. В горле пересыхало и драло, будто нажрался песка, ладони становились мокрыми, так что приходилось прятать занпакто и незаметно вытирать их о хакама, а сердце тюкало часто и неровно, как после суточного забега. Все эти неприятные признаки слабости заставляли бесстрашного капитана нервничать и делать глупости. Если бы не это, он скорее вышиб бы ворота поместья Кучики и переломал выплеском реяцу половину хозяйственных построек, чем пробирался бы сюда тайком. И уж точно ни за что не стал бы лазить по деревьям. Но слабость на то и слабость, чтобы делать человека безвольным, робким кретином, даже если человек этот — бог смерти и позади у него — сотни лет, а впереди — без малого вечность.

Дерево росло очень удачно — цеплялось за ограду. И если как следует поднапрячься, можно было просеменить по толстой ветке в самую гущу кроны. Семенить Кенпачи не умел и учиться не желал из принципа. Он продирался вперед с шумом и треском, почти мечтая о том, чтобы кто-нибудь его услышал. Вот тогда бы началась потеха. И вместо того, чтобы дышать через раз и прижиматься спиной к корявому стволу, можно было бы спрыгнуть вниз и преспокойно дожидаться хозяина. К частной собственности Бьякуя относился трепетно, особенно к своей, и если постараться, поорать как следует и помахать мечом перед его надменной рожей, кто знает, может и получилось бы развести на драку. Но поместье к ночи будто вымирало. Никто не бродил по дорожкам и уж тем более не забирался в такую глушь. И Кенпачи оставалось только глушить реяцу, которая колыхалась и билась внутри густыми горячими волнами, да смотреть в просветы ветвей на гаснущие окна.

Бьякуя приходил, когда луна взбиралась на самую макушку неба и сияла оттуда огромным белым глазом. Кенпачи к тому времени так привыкал к неверному бледному свету, что видел почти как днем. Дрожь в коленках усиливалась, и он устраивался на ветке, свесив ноги, чтобы не свалиться ненароком прямо в пруд, к которому Бьякуя, видимо, испытывал какую-то болезненную привязанность. Кенпачи за несколько недель ночных бдений не обнаружил в этой луже ничего интересного или достойного внимания. Правда, в ней водилась рыба, а в рыбе, особенно умело приготовленной, все-таки был хоть какой-то смысл. Но Кучики рыбалкой не увлекался, не ломал сочные стебли здоровенных белых цветов, растущих у берега, и вообще не занимался ничем. Стоял столбом и таращился на воду. А Кенпачи таращился на него и чувствовал себя серьезно больным.

Бьякуя не был похож ни на сакуру, ни на Фудзияму. Он не поражал воображение размером груди и ягодиц, но смотреть на него можно было часами. Кенпачи даже вспомнил подходящее слово, которое раньше казалось глупым и непонятным, а сейчас подошло как нельзя лучше — созерцание. Оно было громоздким и пугающим, как и то, что распирало изнутри похлеще реяцу, когда Кенпачи видел лунные пятна на белом хаори, четко очерченный профиль, темные волосы без привычного кенсейкана и сжатые губы.

Иногда, очень редко, Бьякуя бродил вокруг пруда, и Кенпачи приходилось вертеть головой и удобнее устраиваться на ветке, чтобы ненароком не пропустить что-нибудь важное. Что именно — он не знал, но пока Бьякуя священнодействовал над своей глупой лужей, почему-то необходимо было смотреть на него не отрываясь.

Кенпачи кривился и до хруста сжимал челюсти от незнакомого бессилия. Ему казалось, что он не сумеет выхватить занпакто, если придется. Да что там занпакто, появись перед ним вдруг Пустой, он не смог бы даже как следует двинуть ему по морде. Эта болезнь была слишком страшной. От нее не только отказывали мозги, но еще и предавало тело. Кенпачи цеплялся за листья и мелкие веточки мягкими непослушными пальцами, матерился сквозь зубы едва слышно и гадал, когда же его попустит и попустит ли вообще. Потому что с такой проблемой надо не в бой, а на меч пузом, как в древние времена, или еще хуже — к капитану Унохане в лапы, хотя вряд ли она сможет это вылечить.

Что бы там ни думали обитатели Готея, дураком Зараки Кенпачи не был. И причину напасти, конечно, понял. Как понял и то, что избавиться от этой причины, не пристукнув Бьякую, не получится. И это была самая большая беда, свалившаяся на Кенпачи за последнюю сотню лет, потому что убивать капитана Шестого отряда он не хотел. Размяться как следует, помериться силой, порубиться от души — это да, а еще схватить за волосы, намотать на кулак, рвануть вниз и смотреть, больше не скрываясь, прямо в лицо, дотронуться неумело и неловко до тонкой кожи, белой-белой, как его обожаемое хаори, осторожно дотронуться, потому что нельзя же иначе — ткнешь неудачно, и наверняка синяк останется. Ну и еще что-нибудь дальше сделать. Такое, что потом уж точно — только к Унохане или в Улей, как особо опасному и особо больному экземпляру.

Ночи проходили одна за другой. Кенпачи все так же сидел на дереве, Бьякуя смотрел на пруд, луна светила, а болезнь прогрессировала, и не было никакой надежды, что в ближайшее время хоть что-нибудь изменится. Наверное, именно поэтому Кенпачи так сильно изумился, когда Бьякуя, остановившись на привычном месте, аккуратно снял шарф, скинул на траву хаори и потянулся к завязкам варадзи.

Кенпачи сглотнул, уже понимая, что добром это все не кончится, и зачем-то схватился за меч. По-хорошему, надо было зажмуриться, но он слишком давно привык смотреть на любую опасность в упор, чтобы теперь вдруг перестроиться.

Бьякуя раздевался неторопливо, стаскивал с себя тряпки одну за другой, аккуратно раскладывал их на траве и явно не подозревал, какую реакцию могут вызвать его медленные, повторяющиеся движения у одного незадачливого капитана.

Кенпачи сначала пытался сидеть спокойно, но Бьякуя наклонился в очередной раз, луна облила светом худую ровную спину, выхватила сведенные лопатки и рассыпавшиеся волосы — черные на белом, и оказалось, что перебить армию меносов — легче, чем выдержать еще хотя бы секунду такого сидения. Кенпачи вскочил, раздраженно прошелся по ветке, поводя плечами. И смотрел, конечно — не мог перестать, чуть шею не выломал, пока шагал в сторону ограды. А когда вернулся, абсолютно голый Бьякуя уже входил в пруд.

И вот это было по-настоящему красиво. Озарение обрушилось так неожиданно, что Кенпачи едва успел уцепиться за ствол, чтобы не шагнуть с ветки прямо туда — в черную маслянистую воду в серебряных бликах, которая лизала и нежила гладкие бедра и тонкие запястья. Он глухо рыкнул и потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение. Не помогло. Бьякуя заходил все глубже, а Кенпачи думал, что придушит Юмичику, который приводил совсем не те примеры, а главного, того, что было на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не замечал. Какого хрена лазить по крышам и взбираться на горы, когда настоящая красота — вот она. Протяни руку — и дотронешься. Не важно, что рискуешь остаться без пальцев или без головы — такие мелочи Кенпачи никогда не волновали.

Но с другой стороны, откуда Юмичике знать, какой на самом деле капитан Шестого отряда. Он не видел его здесь. И слава Ками, что не видел. Кенпачи заволновался. Изнутри поднималась глухая необъяснимая злость. Страшно захотелось вытащить Бьякую из пруда, завернуть в его тряпки и еще сверху навертеть чего-нибудь для надежности. Чтобы никто больше… Чтобы никогда… Не смог увидеть его таким.

— Капитан Зараки.

Кенпачи вздрогнул всем телом. Замер, разом вытряхиваясь из странных мыслей. Прислушался. Показалось?

— Потрудитесь объяснить, с какой целью вы вторую неделю портите мне пейзаж? И сколько это будет продолжаться?

Не показалось, обреченно подумал Кенпачи, покрываясь с ног до головы липким холодным потом. Бьякуя стоял по пояс в воде и, запрокинув голову, смотрел прямо на него. И это было так неправильно и так красиво, что захватывало дух и в голове шумело, как после хорошей попойки.

Кенпачи растерялся. И испугался. И разозлился. Злость вскипела внутри, заволокла глаза красным туманом. Да что ж такое? Ну как пацан безмозглый. Какого хрена? Он сжал кулаки и, не раздумывая, прыгнул вниз.

Кажется, пруд вышел из берегов. Кенпачи окатило фонтаном брызг, он шумно фыркнул и затряс головой, стряхивая воду с волос. И тут же бросил, потому что совсем рядом негодовал Бьякуя. Голый, мокрый с головы до ног и злой как стадо оголодавших адьюкасов. Вода стекала по его лицу, струилась по плечам расплавленным серебром, тонкие губы кривились, глаза потемнели до черного, а взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. И Кенпачи решил, что хуже уже, наверное, не будет, а значит терять ему нечего.

Если бы он родился в одном из благородных кланов, он, наверное, знал бы что делать. Раскланялся с Бьякуей, извинился, нагородил кучу ненужных фраз, одна другой заумнее, а потом задрал морду и гордо протопал к выходу. Но Зараки Кенпачи был самим собой и строить из себя непонятно что не умел. Поэтому он ничего не сказал. Просто сгреб Бьякую в охапку и потащил к берегу. Намокшие хакама облепили ноги, хаори потяжелело и волоклось сзади как диковинный хвост, Бьякуя шипел что-то в ухо, но у Кенпачи так стучало в висках, что он не разобрал ни слова.

Дар речи и слуха он обрел только когда поставил Бьякую на землю и, поглядывая по сторонам, ревниво завернул в косоде.

— Капитан Зараки… — теперь Бьякуя уже не шипел. Голос у него был ровным и таким ледяным, что Кенпачи поежился и с осуждением покосился на пруд, вода в котором оказалась совсем не летней. — Не знаю, чего вы добиваетесь, но это переходит все границы. Убирайтесь отсюда, иначе я…

— Прости, — сказал Кенпачи и вздохнул. — Не могу я убраться. И драться с тобой не хочу. Не сейчас. Давай завтра. Можешь меня даже убить, если получится.

— А чего ты хочешь? — тихо и как-то даже устало спросил Бьякуя. И Кенпачи вдруг понял, что знает ответ. Еще пять минут назад не видел выхода, а теперь видит, и убивать для этого не нужно. Он качнулся вперед, положил ладонь на мокрый затылок Бьякуи и все-таки зажмурился. Не потому что боялся, просто не мог иначе.

Это было как нырять с головой в ледяной водопад, или наступать босыми ступнями на раскаленные камни, или отбивать смертельный удар, летящий точно в цель. Когда все сжимается внутри до боли на бесконечную секунду, и она длится и длится, а потом приходит радость. Бешеная, сумасшедшая радость, которая лучше и сильнее всего, что довелось испытать прежде. И хочется орать, и хохотать, и размахивать мечом, круша на своем пути все подряд, потому что преград больше нет.

Когда тонкие, прохладные губы Бьякуи дрогнули и раскрылись, а сам он едва заметно потянулся навстречу, Кенпачи смял его в объятьях и понял, что может все, и что его сейчас не остановят все одиннадцать капитанов вместе со своими лейтенантами.

Капитан Зараки ни хрена не понимал в красоте, да и в поцелуях, честно говоря, тоже. Но был в Готее один человек, который мог это изменить. И судя по тому, что Сенбонзакура до сих пор не выпустила ему кишки, этот единственный был не против попытаться.


End file.
